


Giving Isara a Tune Up

by BurstEdge



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Ball Musk, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, No Plot/Plotless, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Isara takes some time to relieve herself before her erection gets unbearable. Then Rosie shows up out of nowhere, surprising her. No more needs to be said.
Relationships: Isara Gunther/Brigitte "Rosie" Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Giving Isara a Tune Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Eternal_Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/gifts).



> We need more Valkyria Chronicles futa fics around here.

Isara let out a sigh of relief as she hid behind a tank at the base. After countless hours of running drills, completing missions and doing occasional maintenance on the Edelweiss, she was ready to take some time off for herself.

Of course, what this meant was that dealing with the troublesome bulge that was between her legs.

"Okay," she said to the bulge in her pants. "I'm going to deal with you once and for all."

In one swift motion, she pulled down her pants, freeing her surprisingly large, thick cock and huge balls from their confines. Being cooped up for so long caused Isara's hefty nuts to exude a deep, powerful musk that could be inhaled for miles. Isara took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"I'll never get tired of the scent of my own balls," she said. "As weird as that may sound."

She immediately got to work stroking her cock with increased fervor. As she did, her mind wandered to all of the female members of Squad 7. Her mind was full of their curves, looks and all the lewd positions she wanted to put them in as she railed into them. The only time she got to do this was when her squad was off duty, which was quite rare. It wouldn't be long before they were deployed, so she had to get the most out of it.

"Isara?"

Unless someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught her in the act.

Isara quickly turned towards who spoke, and it was none other than Rosie, one of the shocktroopers in the squad. She and Isara don't get along all that well, mostly on account of the latter being a Darcsen, which she, like a select few, were not fond of. But now, Rosie's attention was drawn to the huge cock that Isara grasped.

"R-Rosie," the young tank pilot stuttered. "This isn't what it-"

Before she could say anything, Rosie suddenly got on her knees and buried her face in Isara's cumtanks, inhaling the musk and lathering them with her spit. The sloppy noises she made were not suited for a lady like her, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was tasting the salty, musky balls before her.

"These taste sooo good~" Rosie moaned. "But I need more."

She removed her mouth form Isara's balls and moved back, tearing the top part of her uniform open to reveal her perky, soft tits. Isara's cock twitched at the sight of them, much to Rosie's delight.

"Guess someone is excited to see me," the redhead said as she wrapped her breasts around Isara's cock, stroking them up and down the shaft. Isara let out soft moans, secrely happy that one of her fantasies was being fufilled.

"I can feel you throbbing between my tits," Rosie cooed. "Do you want to cum all over them?"

Isara nodded frantically, feeling her climax approaching.

Rosie smiled. "Good to know."

She kissed the tip of Isara's cock, and out came a stream of thick, white cum that landed on her face and breasts, coating them almost completely. Despite this, either of the girls were done.

"So... got enough in you for round two?" Rosie asked.

Isara nodded eagerly. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I know. I've been away from writing for so long that my skills were lacking somewhat.


End file.
